Entremés De Mamoru Que Caso Con Mujer Brava
by Mouka
Summary: Adaptacion de la obra teatral 'Entremés Del Mancebo Que Caso Con Mujer Brava' a fanfic. Por que el casamiento siempre puede ser bueno, si sabes llevar las riendas desde el principio, y no flaqueas a la primera .::OneShot::.


_Heme aqui con un nuevo proyecto hetero, echo de una teatral obra que me gusto mucho y que es realmente entretenida (bueno, a mi parecer), diviertanse._

_Sin Mas..._

_**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos autores._

_**Disclaimer:** la obra teatral ''Entremes Del Mancebo Que Caso Con Mujer Brava'' no me pertenece, si no a su respectivo autor Alejandro Casona, de la adaptacion original, creando este fic sin lucrativos fines._

* * *

><p>Entremés De Mamoru Que<p>

Caso Con Mujer Brava

By

Madoka

La época corría, española antigua sin precisar. Mamoru, un pobre muchacho, conversaba tranquilamente con su abuelo, que se hallaban frente a la puerta de una buena casa, dispuestos a tocar.

-Te digo, nieto mío, que lo pienses mejor antes de llamar a esa puerta: esta moza es mucho más rica que nosotros y de más alto linaje; y es malo que la mujer aventaje a su marido en prendas y fortuna- le asía entrar en razón, antes de cometer tal barbaridad que era entrar ahí.

-Es cierto- contesto –Pero piense también, abuelo, que siendo usted pobre, nada tiene para darme. Y siendo esto así, si no me arregla el casamiento que pido, me veré forzado a hacer una vida estrecha o irme de estas tierras en busca de mejor ventura- termino por decir.

-Me maravilla tu intento y tu osadía, sobre todo pensando en lo diferente que son ustedes: tu pobre y ella es rica- dio un suspiro con desanime –Mas tierras tiene de las que tu podrías andar a caballo en todo un día, aun yendo al trote.

-No se preocupe por eso; que si ella tiene fortuna, yo se la aumentare con mi esfuerzo- levanto su puño con decisión –Y si sus tierras son tantas que no se pueden andar en todo un día, aun yendo al trote, ¡Yo se las andaré al galope!

-Hay más- interrumpió a Mamoru, que ya estaba haciéndose ilusiones –Y es que cuando tu tienes de buenas maneras, otro tanto las tiene esa moza de malas y enrevesadas- al escucharlo, se puso a pensar.

-A eso le respondo, abuelo, que no hay mula falsa donde hay buen jinete; y que yo sabre tenerle fuerte la rienda desde el principio.

-Mira, Mamoru, que nunca su padre la pudo dominar- puso cara de no muy convencido –Y que tiene tan mal genio la condenada que no habrá, fuera de ti, hombre en el mundo que quisiere casar con semejante diablo.

-Llame a esa puerta, abuelo- le indico ya bien decidido –La moza es brava, pero brava y todo, es de mi gusto. Y si su padre nos la concede, yo sabre como van a ser las cosas en mi casa desde el primer día. Llame sin miedo- Daisuke dudo, pero conociendo bien a Mamoru, bien decidido estaba.

-Puesto que tú lo quieres, así sea. No dirás luego que no te advertí con tiempo. Pidamos ahora la moza, y quiera el cielo que no nos la concedan. ¡Alo! ¡Alo!- toco de manera ligera, abriéndose la puerta y dejando ver a un hombre joven de cabellera rojiza, y de ojos verdes, ocupado en seleccionar unas semillas.

Al escuchar la entrada, se devuelve a verlos.

-Dichosos los ojos, señor vecino. ¿Qué le trae a mis puertas?- contesto de manera sencilla y modesta, levantándose de su asiento y saludándoles efusivo.

-Esto es, joven y amigo, un ruego que vengo a hacerle para este nieto mío- dejando ver a Mamoru.

-¿Y en que consiste ese ruego?

-Usted, amigo y joven, tiene una sola hija.

-Una sola, cierto; pero así me pesa como si fueran doscientas- rió un poco y tomo asiento.

-Y yo solo tengo a este nieto- callo las risas de Hiroto -Antaño, cuando los dos éramos pobres, juntamos nuestra amistad. Hoy le vengo a rogar, si así le parece, que juntemos también a nuestros crios- aparta su quehacer y se levanta pasmado.

-¿Cómo es eso, vecino? ¿De casamiento te atreves a venir a hablarme?- pregunta con tono inquietante.

-Ya le advertí a Mamoru de su riqueza y de nuestra humildad. Pero el se empeña...- callo por un momento, al ver que el pelirrojo se acercaba a Mamoru, y este retrocede perplejo.

-¿Qué este mozo quiere casar con mi hija? ¿No me engañan los oídos?

-Es nuestra suplica. Si le parece- hablo por primera vez, viendo directamente al joven, con seriedad y hablando de verdad enserio.

-¡Como si me parece! ¡Dios te bendiga, muchacho, y que peso vienes a quitarme de encima!- contesto alegre, abrazando al castaño.

-Luego... ¿la concede?- se quedo atónito ante las palabras de Hiroto.

-Concedida esta la moza, aunque nunca oí que hombre alguno quisiera casarse con ella y sacármela de casa. Pero por Dios que yo seria un falso amigo si antes no les advirtiera lo que esto significa. Que somos amigos y tu tienes un buen nieto, y seria una gran maldad consentir en su desgracia. Por que haz de saber que así es de áspera y brava mi hija, igual que una arpía. Y si Mamoru llegara a casar con ella, mas le valdría la muerte, que no la vida- puso la mano en su mentón, meditando en todo lo que menciono.

-Tranquilo, joven, no tengas recelo de eso, que el casamiento es de su agrado- lo saco de sus pensamientos ante las palabras que dijo Daisuke –Mamoru sabe bien de que condición es ella, y con todas sus prendas, la quiere- termino, viendo como Mamoru asentía.

-Siendo así, no se hable más. Yo te la doy de muy buen grado, hijo mío- lo tomo de las manos para ''felicitarlo''-¡Y que el cielo te saque con bien de este negocio!- su confirmación se vio interrumpida tras el griterío de riñas y el estrépito de platos rotos que se escucho del otro lado, sobresaltando a los huéspedes –No se espanten: es la moza que esta discutiendo amigablemente con su madre- abre la puerta y las llama

-¡Muchacha! ¡Señora! Salgan acá que hay grandes nuevas.

Salen la madre y la moza muy airadas, disputándose un pañuelo del que tiraban ambas. La madre era muy bella y de igual edad que Hiroto, sus cabellos eran azules, con dos singulares mechones al frente de color platinado, y ojos azul verdoso. Mientras que la moza, que respondía al nombre de Natsumi, tenía una cabellera larga y rojiza, de blanca piel y ojos entre rojos y verdes (es para que no desentone xD).

-¡Suelta, te digo! ¡Suelta!- le gritaba la madre, para que soltase el pañuelo.

-¡Con uñas y a tiras ha de ser, que es mío, mío y mío!- le respondió, tirando con mas fuerza.

-Pero, ¿Qué es esto, señora Yagami? ¡Hija indomable! ¿Así se presentan? ¿No ven que tenemos huéspedes?- contesto Hiroto para calmar las cosas, asiendo soltar la tela a la madre, que la moza tomo en son de victoria, para luego, desabrida, empezó a mirarlos de hito en hito.

-¿Y que huéspedes son estos, y por que habrían de importarnos?

-Mamoru, hija mía, es tu marido- le señalo.

-¿Mi marido? ¿Esto?- este hace una reverencia, y ella ríe –Gracias por el regalo. ¿No me pudiste encontrar cosa mejor en la feria, padre?

-Yo me espantaría, marido, si hicieras algo con seso- interrumpió Yagami –Pues, ¿Por qué con el más desarrapado del pueblo había de estrellarse nuestra hija?

-Calla por una vez, señora, y no repliques mas. Es mi voluntad y ya esta hecho. Mañana será la boda- al cabo de terminar con sus palabras, la madre se puso furiosa.

-¡Vuestra voluntad, vuestra voluntad! ¿Y que voluntad es la tuya, mequetrefe? ¡Ay, mi hija, mi pobre hija!- se lamentaba las malas decisiones de su marido. Mientras este, se le acerca a Daisuke y le confidencia al oído.

-También la madre es buena, amigo. ¡Pero a esa ya no hay quien me la saque de casa!

El día siguiente llego pronto, y la boda comenzó. El cortejo venia por la plaza. Vienen bailarines, tamborines y panderos. Luego Hiroto y Yagami; detrás, los recién casados y parejas de mozas y mozos coronados con guirnaldas. Trenzan una danza de cintas y figuras. Cuando el baile termina, entre relinchos y gritos, el pelirrojo padre de la moza, la toma de la mano y la aparte a un rincón, seguidos por la atenta madre.

-Casada estas, hija mía; escúchame ahora un consejo: obedece y sirve a tu marido, que mas sosiego hay en obedecer y no en mandar- Yagami frunció un poco el entrecejo, y tomo a la moza de la mano, para llevarla a otro rincón.

-Casada estas, hija mía; escúchame ahora un consejo: no te dejes ablandar ni por las buenas ni por las malas; que al que lame las manos, a ese hay que darle palos- terminando, el padre empieza a hablar.

-Señores, retírese ya el cortejo y déjese a los novios en su soledad hasta otro día.

Hacen la despedida, entre risas y abrazos, y salen todos cantando. Mamoru entra a la casa con la novia. Esta puesta la mesa y sobre ella un candelabro encendido, mientras la moza se quita sus galas y guirnaldas, se oye el canto del cortejo alejándose.

-Bueno, mujer, veo que no se cumple con nosotros la costumbre de esta tierra, que es la de arreglar la cena y la mesa a los novios sin que nada falte- dijo mientras miraba de reojo la habitación y devolvía su mirar a la mesa.

-Pues que: ¿No ves ahí todo?- le contesto señalando la dichosa mesa.

-No veo que hayan colocado el aguamanos.

-¡Aguamanos! ¿Con esas sales, marido? Come y calla, que bien acostumbrado estuviste en tu casa a comer sin lavarte.

-No, no, que siempre he sido pobre pero limpio. ¡Quiero lavarme!- espera un momento, pero al ver que no le atiende, da un puñetazo y levanta la voz -¡Quiero lavarme!- mira airado alrededor y grita por la puerta -¡Eh, tu, don perro: dame agua para las manos!- otra pausa esperando -¡Como! ¿No oíste, perro traidor, que me des agua para las manos? ¿Ah, callas? ¿No obedeces? ¡Pues aguarda y veras!- sale furioso con su espada y sacrifica al perro, que aúlla espantado.

-Pero, ¿Qué has hecho, marido? ¿Al perro has matado? ¡Miren que hombre!- dijo de manera molesta y simple, al ver tal hazaña.

-Le mande traer agua y no me obedeció- limpia la espada en el mantel y vuelve los ojos airado alrededor. Se dirige hacia la ventana, donde hay un gato del otro lado -¡Eh, tu, don gato: dame agua para las manos!

-¿Al gato le hablas, marido?

-¡Como, don falso traidor! ¿También tú callas? Pues que, ¿No viste que fue del perro por no obedecerme? Prometo que si conmigo porfías, lo mismo te he de hacer a ti que al perro. ¡Dame agua para las manos ahora mismo!

-Pero, marido, ¿Cómo quieres que el gato entienda de aguamanos?- cuestiono la moza, llevándose una impuesta de silencio de parte de Mamoru, que devuelve su molestar al gato.

-¿Qué, no te mueves todavía? Ah gato traidor... ¡Aguarda, aguarda tu también!- se avienta por la ventana. Se oyen unos maullidos estridentes y vuelve a entrar con la espada ensangrentada. Mientras la moza mira por la ventana.

-¡Ay, mi gato, mi pobre gato querido!- Mamoru mira en torno cada vez mas furioso. Se oye en el patio el relincho del caballo. Y se asoma por la puerta.

-Y ahora tu, don caballo. ¡Dame agua para las manos!

-¡Eso no!- se interpone la moza -¡Detente, marido, que perros y gatos hay muchos, pero caballos no tenemos otro que ese!

-Y bien, mujer, ¿Piensas que porque no tengo otro caballo se ha de librar de mi si no me atiende? Que tenga mucho cuidado de no enojarme, o si no ¡yo juro a Dios que tan mala muerte le he de dar a el como a los otros!- la mira fijamente avanzando hasta ella, que retrocede comenzando a espantarse –Y no habrá cosa viva en la casa a quien no hiciera lo mismo. ¡Eh! ¿Oíste, don caballo? ¡Dame pronto agua para las manos!- la moza se santigua.

-¡Animas del purgatorio! ¡Esta loco!- Mamoru deja la espada y toma una pistola, saliendo.

-¿Qué, no te mueves? ¡Pues toma tú también! ¡Toma!- le dispara. La moza mira hacia fuera.

-¡Dios nos valga, marido! ¡El caballo esta muerto!

-Pues que: ¿Crees que voy a mandar yo una cosa y no se me va a obedecer en mi casa?- tira la silla de un puntapié. Vuelve a mirar a todos lados con furia. Fija los ojos en ella y dice reposadamente –Mujer... dame agua para las manos.

-¿Agua? ¡Ahora mismo! ¿Por qué no me lo pediste a mi antes, marido?- contesta presurosa, y corre volviendo con aguamanil y toalla –El agua. Aquí esta el agua. No te molestes: yo misma te lavare.

-Bien. Dame ahora la cena.

-Si, si, si... la cena... Ahora mismo. Lo que mandes, señor- va por ella –Aquí esta la cena- se la deja llena de sonrisas, mientras se queda de pie y lo ve comer.

-Ah, como agradezco al cielo que hiciste a tiempo lo que te mande. Que si no, con el enojo que tengo, otro tanto te hubiera echo a ti como al caballo.

-¿Y como no iba a obedecer, marido? Bien se yo que no hay nada que quede bien a una mujer como servir y honrar al señor de su casa. Mándame cuando quieras, que te juro...

-¡Cállate!- le ordena.

-Si, si, si, perdón.

-Esta mala esta comida- se queja.

-Si, si, si, súper mala.

-Que no vuelva a suceder- le reprocha.

-No, no, no, no volverá. Yo misma la preparare mañana.

-Ahora me voy a la cama- corrobora parándose.

-Si, si, si.

-Y cuida que nadie me turbe ni desasosiegue, que con la pelea que tuve esta noche no se si podré dormir. Y silencio, por favor.

-Silencio- repite y le acompaña con el candelabro hasta el umbral, cediendo el paso con una reverencia, mientras Mamoru entra a la habitación. Fuera se oye nuevamente la canción de bodas. La moza se vuelve aterrada imponiendo silencio en todas direcciones –Eh, locos, ¿Qué hacen? ¡Cállense, no turben a mi marido; si no, todos seremos aquí muertos esta noche!- va apagando la música lejos. Camina en puntillas -¡Silencio! ¡Silencio todos, por Dios!

Canta el gallo del alba y empieza a amanecer. Sale sigilosamente el padre de la moza y escucha con mano en la oreja, pegado a la puerta.

-Nada... Es sospechoso tanto silencio. ¿Qué habrá pasado aquí?- empieza a llamar

-¡Yerno! ¡Yerno!- sale Mamoru –Eh, ¿Qué tal?

-Ya esta amansada la mujer- dijo orgullosamente.

-Imposible. ¿Mansa mi hija?- dudaba.

-Como una cordera.

-Que maravilla. ¿Cómo te las pudiste arreglar para conseguir tal milagro?

-Tirando fuerte de la rienda desde el principio- comenzó a contarle –Le mande traer agua al perro y como no lo hizo, lo mate a cuchilladas delante de ella. Hice luego lo mismo con el gato. Y después, con el caballo. Así que cuando le mande traer agua a ella, fue volando por miedo a correr la misma suerte. Y le juro que, de hoy en adelante, va a ser vuestra hija la mujer más amable del mundo. Y juntos tendremos muy buena vida- termino con una sonrisa.

-Diablo, diablo, rapaz... y que gran idea me estas dando. Si yo pudiera hacer lo mismo con la madre.

-Que quiere que le diga, mi suegro, sino que nunca segundas partes fueron buenas. Y que se acuerde de aquellos versos del Conde Lucanor: =Si al principio no muestras bien quien eres, nunca podrás después, aunque quisieres=. Silencio. Ahí esta su esposa- le apunta en dirección, quien ve que ahí viene.

-Por tu alma, rapaz, ¡Déjame tu espada!

-Tómela. Y que el cielo le ayude. Adiós, suegro- se marcha.

Hiroto adopta una gallarda actitud apoyado en su espada, y entra Yagami.

-¿Qué haces aquí, marido, tan temprano y con una espada desnuda?- le pregunta, mientras este responde autoritario.

-¿Y quien eres tu para preguntarme nada, señora?

-¡Como! ¿Qué quien soy yo, dices?- se apunta con deje de ofendida.

-Habla cuando te lo manden y mucho cuidado con que me enoje.

-Vaya, marido. ¿Con que esas tenemos?- responde retadoramente. Se escucha cantar al gallo en el corral.

-Y antes de replicar mas palabras, mira bien lo que voy a hacer. Eh, tu, don gallo, ¡tráeme agua para las manos!

-¿Pero que haces? ¿Al gallo le estas hablando?- se sobresalto un poco.

-Silencio, y ojo a lo que va a pasar aquí. Eh, gallo traidor, ¿No oíste que me des agua para las manos? Que, ¿No obedecerás por las buenas? ¡Pues aguarda, aguarda!- sale furioso hacia el corral, donde se oyen golpes y algarabías de gallos y gallinas. La madre se arremanga esperando tranquila, cuando al fin regresa -¿Viste lo que fue de ese gallo maldito por no obedecerme?

-Si, lo vi y lo entiendo. Pero tarde lo hiciste, marido. Por ahí deberías haber empezado hace diez años, que ahora ya nos conocemos demasiado, y de nada te valdría conmigo, aunque mataras cien caballos- empieza a empujarlo por la espalda hasta la casa -¡Anda adentro, hombre, anda!

Fin

* * *

><p><em>Y termino...<em>

_Espero halla sido de su agrado, yo hiba a actuar, pero las sircunstancias me lo impidieron u.u, en fin._

_Gracias por su tiempo... Nos leemos pronto..._


End file.
